


Cigarettes and Sunglasses

by Purplepoctopus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Univers- Cops, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplepoctopus/pseuds/Purplepoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural Cop AU</p><p>Cas Novak is a federal agent, working on thefts around the country. Bela was a thief, before being offered a chance to switch sides and work for the American government instead of getting jail time. They have their ups and downs, their secrets, and they just can't seem to quite figure each other out, but that's what makes them partners.</p><p>Drabbles in the Cop!Verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There were times in Bela Talbot's life where she believed herself very fortunate. Instead of getting thrown in prison after being caught with a priceless diamond in her hand, and an invalid passport, she was cut a deal. Work for us, and you keep your freedom. Leave it to the Americans to grant such a thing. You'd never see thieves working for Crown and Country back home, but in the land where pizza was considered a vegetable and people fought each other over lattes at the coffee shop, apparently this was okay, and she wasn't going to question it. The officer that arrested her--agent, really, was a man with stubble and messy hair that seemed to perpetually look as if he had just had a quick shag in the coat room before going anywhere, and he was always dressed in a tan trench coat. Cas Novak, they called him. And he was the best of the best.

  
Of course, she was better, or at least she thought. She did get caught, after all, and in a set up too. But it got her a job, and a respectable one at that. Still, it didn't mean that her fingers weren't itching to steal something valuable. She missed the feeling--the adrenaline rush from crawling through heating vents and slipping past laser sensors; but she got a whole new kind of rush now, one from being armed and in power, and dealing with Special Agent Novak wasn't half bad either, even if sometimes he seemed out of touch with reality and scoffed at her for her less than noble past. That, and the fact that she always insisted on smoking in the car. "Quit whining, Novak." Bela snapped, flicking her ash out the window. He contorted his lips into a frown, and looked out the window.

  
"I've asked you multiple times now. Day in, day out, you still smoke in the--"

  
"It's my car, so they're my rules." Bela stated with a no-nonsense look. When she finished her cigarette, she flicked it out the window, then rolled it up to keep out the cool March air. Cas rolled his eyes at her and sipped his coffee with a grumble. "First you complain about the music, then the smoking..."

  
"Adele is overplayed. Can't we listen to the rock station every once in a while?" Cas asked, visibly annoyed with the woman.

  
"I didn't peg you as a classic rock fan, Novak." Bela commented with a surprised look on her face. At the light, she sipped her coffee and shrugged. "Maybe. If you quit whining about the smoking, Tiger."

  
"I would not consider myself one. But, I had a friend who enjoyed that kind of music. It reminds me of him." Bela got quiet and didn't make another peep, just turning on the music for Cas to listen to. And truthfully, it reminded her of someone else too.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes, Bela was able to get Cas to wear sunglasses in the car so that he wouldn't complain about the sun in his eyes like he had never been out of his mother's basement. Most of the time, however, he would refuse to wear the aviators on the grounds that he looked stupid while doing so. "Your loss." Bela shrugged, rolling down the window to light a cigarette to further piss off Cas. She liked to do that to him. Making him pout and roll his eyes was one of her favorite parts of the day--one she would never miss. Cas coughed when Bela's smoke was blown back into the Mercedes, but didn't say anything. Against his better judgment, he changed the radio to some REO Speedwagon song that Bela had only heard with one other person. She cringed noticeably, puffing harder on her cigarette to try to keep herself from snapping. She liked Cas' company, she did, but hated how he would always harp on the past. "Change it. Now."

  
Cas did, without question, and crossed his arms tightly over his chest. If he knew Bela wouldn't avoid the question, he would have asked it, but he knew it would be like anything he ever asked her. She'd grumble and smoke and never say anything more than, "You wouldn't understand. No one did." Cas assumed the woman had lost a boyfriend who liked the band, or maybe he just dumped her. But, Cas didn't see Bela as the type to cry and pine over a man for leaving her. Then again, Cas couldn't comment. He had turned in his friends, the ones who the music reminded him of.

  
One day, back at the headquarters, Bela was outside, taking a smoke break when Cas walked by, wearing his trench even if it was practically summer outside. "Oi! Pretty boy!" Bela called to get the special agent's attention. He stopped, turned to her, and raised an eyebrow.

  
"Pretty boy? You couldn't think of a better name than that?" Bela, as always, blew smoke in his face ad laughed.

  
"Would you come up with something better? Hey, Assbutt?" She chuckled again, this time at her horrible attempt at Cas' gruff voice and American accent. Cas was not amused, but leaned against the wall with her.

  
"That's ridiculous. Might use it, though."

  
"For a fed, you don't use enough lame puns." Bela said before pulling out another cigarette to light from the still smoldering butt of her first one. The first cigarette was crushed under the toe of her red-bottom shoe, but she puffed heavily on the second. One of the things that Bela liked about Cas was that he never told her that she'd die from smoking. He just kept his mouth shut about that, even if he didn't want her to do it in the car. It was a subtle gesture, but probably as close to a "fuck you" as Cas would ever get. The last person she worked with, or tried not to--she would always harp on Bela's lungs, when she was the one to end up dying first. Oh, irony. Bela's thoughts snapped back to the present when Cas asked her something, and she didn't hear.

  
"Come again?"

  
"I asked if I could have one." Bela looked at him strangely, then shrugged, holding out the case for him to choose from. She didn't know why he was asking, nor did she think he'd enjoy it, but she didn't protest. After lighting the cigarette, she passed it to him and watched. She expected him to cough and choke, and he did, but made it through without a peep of complaint. "I still don't know why you do it, Bela. It's unpleasant."

  
"You don't need to understand it, Novak. Some things, some stories are better left unexplained."

  
"Like the story of how we ended up working together in the first place?" Cas asked, a small smirk growing on his face from having the advantage.

  
"More like the one about how you've managed not to kill me yet. I do everything to get your goat and you never say anything. Don't you get angry, Cas? ever? Don't you ever want to just punch me in the face or cuff me to a pole and leave me there? I berate you, don't tell you anything, smoke in the bloody car and sing along to pop music! For Christ's sake, Cas! Why won't you get cross with me?" Bela was nearly out of breath by the time she finished her monologue, and she had generously puffed on her cigarette at any healthy pause. Cas shook his head and coughed again, looking as if he had hurt himself while smoking. She stepped away slightly, for if he were to vomit, she didn't want it to be on her.

  
"The music too? I assumed everything else was to make me angry, but I thought--"

  
"Let's not talk about the music. That's not something I'll share. That goes to my grave, yeah? Back off, Novak. Back off." With those words, she stomped off and locked herself in her office, making phone calls following up cases and trying not to think of what happened to the blonde girl.

 

"Hey, Cas?" Bela asked one day as they were driving down the interstate, sunglasses perched on both of their faces. "Do real cops eat donuts? American ones, I mean."

  
"Why don't you ask a cop?" Cas replied, looking over at the former thief with a look that screamed, 'what kind of question was that?' "I'm a federal agent, Bela. And I don't eat donuts."

  
"Well," Said Bela, turning the car abruptly off of the exit, "then we should rectify that." She drove them to a donut shop and parked her car, Cas rolling his eyes at her as she exited the car, but when she returned, accepted the food that she brought back. They ate without talking, the only sound coming from the rock station playing on the radio, which neither wanted to change. It was a silent agreement between the two of them as they sipped coffee and munched on breakfast that they wouldn't change the music. They both had to face their demons somehow, and this was how they did.


End file.
